<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photographic Memories (alternate) by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153062">Photographic Memories (alternate)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich'>Shklance_Beef_Sandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AFTG Winter Exchange 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scars, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That could have gone better,” He says, stroking a hand down Neil’s cheek, and Neil hums in response, leaning into the motion and kissing Andrew’s palm.</p><p>“We can make up for it,” Neil murmurs, lips against Andrew’s skin and eyes meeting his in the low light of the room, and Andrew swears low, leaning aside to flick on the lamp before he’s taking ahold of Neil's face in both hands and kissing him hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AFTG Winter Exchange 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photographic Memories (alternate)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The smutty version of "Photographic Memories"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do I need earplugs?” Kevin calls out as Andrew tugs Neil by his wrist toward the bedroom, never mind the fact that Neil is eager to follow, the two pausing for a second, and Neil lifts a shoulder, a silent <em>it's up to you.</em></p><p>“Better safe than sorry.” Andrew calls back, and Neil can’t help but smirk, closing and locking the door at his back before he’s pushed against it, Andrew’s hands on his sides and his lips on Neil’s neck.</p><p>They fumble to strip and kiss at the same time, stumbling to the bed in the dark and practically tripping on pant legs as they do so, Neil laughing when he flops unceremoniously onto his back on the bed, bouncing a little with Andrew following him down, huffing something akin to a laugh against Neil’s shoulder and looking up at him.</p><p>“That could have gone better,” He says, stroking a hand down Neil’s cheek, and Neil hums in response, leaning into the motion and kissing Andrew’s palm.</p><p>“We can make up for it,” Neil murmurs, lips against Andrew’s skin and eyes meeting his in the low light of the room, and Andrew swears low, leaning aside to flick on the lamp before he’s taking ahold of Neil's face in both hands and kissing him hard.</p><p>Neil moans into it, reaching up and tentatively brushing his fingers along Andrew's arms from his wrists to his elbows, over the material of his armbands and further up until he's able to grip Andrew’s shoulders. Not hard, but enough to have purchase, kneading at the muscle there and feeling more than hearing Andrew sigh against his lips.</p><p>“Come here,” Andrew says, voice almost a whisper as he snakes his arms around Neil and lifts some, twisting them until Andrew’s situated with his back against the headboard and Neil in his lap, thighs either side of Andrew’s waist, his hands still planted firmly on his shoulders.</p><p>“This okay?” Neil asks, feeling Andrew tense slightly, and Andrew nods, relaxing considerably under Neil’s touch with a shaky exhale.</p><p>“Yes,” He belatedly answers, leaning forward and forcing Neil to tip back a little so that he can tug his shirt off, and Neil takes the moment it takes for Andrew to chuck it onto the floor to appreciate the view until Andrew’s kissing him again.</p><p>They pull back at the same time to get Neil’s shirt off too, Andrew’s hand immediately running up along the expanse of Neil’s back and making him involuntarily buck with the sensation of it, leaning down to press his mouth to Andrew’s neck and revel in the shiver it earns him; the way Andrew holds onto him tighter in response.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Andrew asks after a moment, and if his voice quivers a little, Neil doesn’t mention it, instead sitting back to meet Andrew’s gaze, trailing his fingers along Andrew’s jaw and almost preening when Andrew seems to lean into the gesture.</p><p>“Something like this?” Neil gives a cautious roll of his hips atop Andrew’s, his next breath hitching at the feeling of Andrew hard beneath him, his arousal evident even through the layers of their boxers. “I just want to be close,” Neil continues, voice dropping low enough that he has to say it beside Andrew’s ear, and Andrew in turn curls his fingers into the front of Neil’s underwear, tugging him impossibly closer by the waistband and practically smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss that threatens to take Neil’s breath away.</p><p>Taking that answer for what it is, Neil cards his fingers through Andrew’s hair and holds onto the back of his head, tilting his own in a mirror of Andrew’s and swallowing his stilted gasp when Neil takes the opportunity to bite his lip.</p><p>“Touch wherever you want,” Andrew manages between kisses, and Neil slows down to let him speak. “I’ll say if something changes.”</p><p>Neil takes a long moment to assess Andrew’s face, unblinking under the scrutiny and letting Neil look his fill, giving a firm nod to answer his silent question:</p><p>
  <em>Are you sure?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I’m sure.</em>
</p><p>Neil nods in turn, carefully drawing his hands down from Andrew’s head down his back, bringing them around to his front and gently placing them on his chest, feeling him breathe; the way his heart is thudding quicker than usual beneath his palm.</p><p>They resume their kiss slower than before, breathing each other in and tracing their fingers along skin and scars, the moment quiet, almost serene until Andrew sucks Neil’s tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan and shift his pelvis atop Andrew’s lap, remembering with sudden clarity what it was they had intended the outcome of this to be.</p><p>With that coming back to mind, Neil shifts, getting a hand between them and pushing pointedly at the front of his boxers, getting them down enough expose himself as Andrew does the same before taking Neil in hand, and he’s halfway to orgasm already, dripping enough in Andrew’s hold that there’s no need for excess lubricant, and Andrew makes a low sound as if he approves of that fact as Neil groans, unaware just how much he was craving Andrew’s touch until now.</p><p>Neil belatedly returns the favour, stroking Andrew not unlike he’s stroking Neil, accepting the kiss he receives in response, letting Andrew use that as an excuse to muffle their respective pleasured sounds somewhat.</p><p>Neil finishes first with a sharp gasp and Andrew’s name on his lips, pressing his face to the crook of Andrew’s neck and riding it out, shaking in Andrew’s arms when he continues until it’s just on the edge of too much, pulling his hand back and using it instead to hold onto Neil’s on his own dick, his fingers sticky with Neil’s cum as they work together to finish Andrew off.</p><p>He cums with a choked off groan against Neil’s hair, panting hard and swallowing thickly as the sensations begin to ebb, and he slumps, Neil carefully pulling back and slipping to the side, situating himself beside Andrew, looking up at him as he stares at the ceiling, breathing slowing down considerably.</p><p>“You okay?” Neil asks, voice low as to not break the quiet atmosphere, and Andrew huffs, just as quiet, tilting his head a little toward Neil, having steadily slid down enough to be lying down next to him.</p><p>“Yes,” He says, then lifts his hand up between them, the one covered in both their mess, and Neil becomes acutely aware of the rest steadily cooling on his torso. “I’m going to take a shower,” Andrew says, lowering his hand and slapping the back of it pointedly against Neil’s stomach, making him laugh through a grimace at the sensation of it. “Coming?”</p><p>“That okay?” Neil asks, and Andrew rolls his eyes toward the ceiling, his head following.</p><p>“Yes, that’s okay.”</p><p>With that, he gets up, and Neil follows, grabbing a change of clothes and waiting for Andrew to check if the coast is clear before they head to the bathroom to shower.</p><p>Afterwards, when Neil is lying in bed and looking at the photo in the frame Andrew had gotten earlier, he looks over to the man in question when he hears rustling on the other side of the room, Andrew’s back to Neil.</p><p>“What’s that?” He asks, sitting up some, and Andrew looks at him over his shoulder, silent for a second before he turns and chucks something in Neil’s direction, Neil catching it on instinct and looking down at the item in his hand in confusion.</p><p>“Camera.” Andrew says, as if it’s a completely normal thing for him to gift Neil as he looks up toward Andrew in surprise.</p><p>“Why did you get a camera?” Neil then asks, turning it over in his hands, feeling the mattress shift as Andrew sits beside him.</p><p>“Because you are a sentimental idiot.” He says, and Neil looks up, affronted, but notes the hint of something akin to a smile in Andrew’s eyes. “You are done running and hiding, and I know you like the photos at the stadium.” It’s then that he lifts his hand, holding up a couple batteries. “Thought perhaps you would like to take your own, make a new binder, maybe one that’s not so much of a shrine to Exy but to the life you are making for yourself here.”</p><p>Neil swallows around the sudden lump in his throat, taking the batteries from Andrew’s hand and gently placing that and the camera on the nightstand, leaning toward Andrew and pausing just shy of his lips, letting Andrew close the gap between them and kiss him softly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Neil whispers, stroking a strand of still somewhat damp hair back from Andrew’s forehead, and Andrew hums in response, the backs of his knuckles tracing Neil’s jaw.</p><p>Neil smiles at him then, and Andrew huffs, gently pushing Neil’s face away from his and moving around him to get into bed, Neil waiting for him to get settled before switching off the lamp and getting under the covers beside him.</p><p>Feeling a hand tug gently at the back of his shirt, Neil twists around until he’s close to Andrew, eyes adjusting in the dark and making out the outline of his silhouette, ignoring the instinct to turn back around, to not leave his back to the room, trusting Andrew before him and carefully finding the side of his face, touching him softly.</p><p>Leaning forward just as carefully, Neil seeks Andrew’s lips, bumping his nose and breathing a laugh that he can feel more than hear Andrew return, tilting his head down slightly and catching his mouth in a slow kiss that dwindles as sleep begins to take over.</p><p>“G’night, ‘drew…” Neil mumbles, pressing his forehead to Andrew’s for a beat before pulling back, giving him some space, and he hears Andrew exhale shakily, feels his fingers clench in the front of Neil’s shirt before loosening their grip to instead sling his arm across Neil’s waist.</p><p>“Night.” He whispers back, and Neil smiles in the dark, yielding to the heaviness of his eyelids and letting them close, falling asleep to the sound of Andrew’s breathing evening out and the thought of the photos he’s going to take, the memories he’s going to make with the team; with Andrew.</p><p>With his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you go, thanks for reading!</p><p>This fic is completely un-betad, apologies for any mistakes I may have missed</p><p>Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://sheithbeefsandwich.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>